You only disappear
by yas-NYPD
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP! Cuando se tienen asuntos pendientes, cuando no se dejan todos los cabos bien atados, estamos desprotegidos ante las amenazas que nos depara el futuro
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **YOU ONLY DISAPPEAR

**Autora: **Yasminayass

**Tipo: **Angustia / Romance J/S (a caso hay otra pareja mejor ;p)

**Rated: **PG, PG-13

**Resumen: **Cuando se tienen asuntos pendientes, cuando no se dejan todos los cabos bien atados, estamos desprotegidos ante las amenazas que nos depara el futuro.

**Nota de la autora:** Este es el primer fanfic que escribo sobre Sin Rastro. Aunque la finalidad última de éste sea unir a Jack y a Sam, os aseguro que también tendrán importancia el resto de personajes. También hay argumento pero no me extenderé demasiado en el proceso de búsqueda de los desaparecidos.

**Importante: **Este relato transcurre durante la tercera temporada (tranquilos SPOILRES FREE) Jack ya se ha divorciado de Maria y Sam nunca ha salido con Martin y... bueno otra pequeña licencia que me he tomado (por algo soy la autora) pero que ahora no comentaré por no desvelar parte de la trama.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes es mío... pertenecen a... y bueno todo ese rollo que ya sabéis.

Capçitulo I- **_Abduction_**

Llevaba buen ritmo, buena coordinación de piernas, brazos y respiración. Ya había corrido 10km y tenía pensado correr otros tantos, apenas estaba cansada y aún era pronto. Aquella mañana se había despertado temprano, no podía dormir, demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, su último caso había sido espantoso, al final lograron resolverlo, pero por poco que no perdieron a la víctima, una niña de doce años que había sido secuestrada por su padre drogadicto.

Estaba convencida que el exitoso rescate final había sido cuestión de suerte y cuando trabajas en la unidad de personas desaparecidas del FBI no te puedes permitir que los casos se resuelvan por cuestión de suerte, tienes que ser tú quien domine la situación en todo momento, tienes que controlar cada segundo para poder realizar tu trabajo, eso es, todo estaba en el control y a la agente especial Samantha Spade el no poder controlar la situación, no sólo en el ámbito laboral sino también en el personal, la desquiciaba. La sensación de ser una marioneta, controlada por alguien, sin poder dirigir su vida por si misma, la superaba. Y ese caso le había dado esa sensación. Además, las circunstancias que lo envolvieron no habían ayudado, realmente la había afectado, su superior lo había notado y por eso le sugirió, aunque a ella le sonó a imposición, que se tomara unos días de permiso, de eso hacía ya dos semanas, dos semanas durante las cuales realmente había conseguido evadirse, pero ahora, a escasas tres horas de volver al trabajo, los fantasmas habían vuelto.

Así que esa misma mañana, al ver que no sacaría nada bueno de quedarse en casa dándole vueltas al asunto, se dispuso a hacer lo mismo que hacía siempre que se sentía de aquella manera, frustrada y bloqueada: cogió unas mayas, una camiseta de deporte, las bambas, se recogió el pelo y se dirigió a Central Park.

Eso es lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos, correr, y con cada paso que daba su larga cabellera rubia se movía grácilmente de un lado al otro. Corría por una de las pistas de la zona este y tan absorta como estaba en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que estaba a punto de entrar en una zona boscosa, tampoco se había dado cuenta que hacía quince minutos que no se cruzaba con nadie, y mucho menos que alguien la observaba desde unos prismáticos pocos metros por delante de ella.

A continuación todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos. El observador tenía a la mujer en el punto de mira de su arma. La siguió con ella unos segundos con sus manos enguantadas preparadas en el gatillo, lo apretó.

Cuando el dardo tranquilizante se hundió en su piel no sintió dolor alguno, aun y así reaccionó rápidamente y se lo arrancó del hombro izquierdo donde el pequeño objeto metálico se había clavado. Ella miraba con confusión su alrededor, miraba pero no veía nada, porque su cuerpo ya no le respondía, intentaba gritar, imposible; intentaba correr, imposible... sus piernas ya no la aguantaban, cayó al suelo perdiendo el sentido.

Ante eso, el observador se deslizó la escopeta al hombro, empezó a descender la colina sin prisa, el nivel de seguridad en sí mismo era tan alto que no le preocupaba el poder toparse con alguien, así que lentamente se dirigió hacia su presa, triunfante.

**2 horas desaparecida**

Los dos hombres se sentaban en la mesa de reuniones de la oficina del departamento de personas desaparecidas del FBI. Estaban esperando a que su jefe, Jack Malone, apareciera para informarles de su nuevo caso. Los dos hombres eran jóvenes, altos, atléticos, si bien uno era rubio el otro era moreno, se trataba de los agentes Martin Fitzgerald y Danny Taylor.

-Vamos hombre, ¿Qué hora es?-. Dijo hundiéndose aún mas en la silla.

- Las ocho y cuarto-. Contestó Martin mirando el reloj en su muñeca.

- Por un lunes que llego a mi hora, ¿los demás llegan tarde? . Dijo medio irónico medio molesto.

- Jack está en su despacho, no creo que tarde.

- Y Viv...-. No pudo acabar la frase puesto que la misma mujer por la que iba a preguntar entraba en la sala a toda prisa.

- Hola chicos lo siento mucho, Regie no se encontraba bien y he tenido que esperar a la canguro. Comentó mientras dejaba la chaqueta en el perchero.

-Tranquila, Jack aún no ha salido, pero talvez tengas que responder ante el gran Danny-. Dijo mirando a su compañero a lo que él respondió con una simple mueca mientras la mujer se sentaba junto a ellos.

-Hablando del rey de Roma...Dijo mientras Jack andaba hacia ellos con una tranquilidad inusual en él y tomaba asiento a la cabecera de la mesa. Desde que se había acercado no había levantado la vista de los informes que llevaba en las manos, parecía estar revisándolos cuando empezó a hablar.

-Bien chicos vamos a...-. No acabó la frase puesto que al levantar la vista para dirigirse a su grupo se percató de que faltaba alguien. –Dónde está Sam?

-De vacaciones. Dijo Vivian como si fura algo obvio.

-Sí, pero ayer fue su último día. Dijo Jack con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Me llamo hace algunas noches, iba a escaparse el fin de semana con algunas amigas. Explicó Danny. – Tal vez lo ha alargado, seguramente no se haya dado ni cuenta que hoy tenía que venir.

-Tal vez... -. Jack aceptó su respuesta aunque no le satisfacía lo más mínimo, conocía a Sam, esto, el no venir al trabajo por alargar sus vacaciones, no era normal en ella, pero aún y así le ofreció el beneficio de la duda, para todo había una primer vez, incluso para faltar un día al trabajo al sin justificación... o tal vez le había... tal vez había tenido algún tipo de urgencia familiar... o tal vez... se obligó a dejar de pensar en ella y todos los motivos por los cuales no hubiera podido acudir a la oficina, se había dado cuenta que llevaba varios minutos sin decir nada y el resto de ocupantes de la mesa empezaba a mirarle extrañados, así que, como si se despertara de un sueño, Jack prosiguió. –Es igual, de todos modos de momento no tenemos ningún aviso, así que-. Dijo levantándose de la mesa. – podéis dedicaros a acabar informes atrasados. Dijo irónicamente como si fuese lo que todos los agentes estuvieran deseando hacer. Dicho eso, y tras la reacción de falsa felicidad de los agentes, recogió las carpetas que tenía delante suyo y se dirigió de nuevo a su despacho.

-Vamos hombre... está claro que yo también debería haberme quedado en casa. Dijo el agente hispano.

Jack se sentó en su sillón tras su gran mesa. Desde la ventana del despacho veía como sus hombres se ponían a trabajar, le encantaba esa imagen, Martin de cara al ordenador, Vivian recopilando viejos informes, Danny sirviéndose una taza de café... pero a este cuadro perfecto le faltaba algo... y él sabía lo que era, así que dejó esa vista y la centró en el teléfono, descolgó y marcó un número que tenía guardado en la memoria del aparato.

-"Hola soy Samantha Spade, ahora no estoy, así que deja un mensaje y ya te llamaré". Dijo elevando la entonación en las últimas palabras de aquella manera tan típica que tenía ella de hablar.

Ciertamente esperaba encontrarla en casa, pero al no ser así dejó un mensaje después de la señal.

-Sam soy yo. Te recuerdo que ayer fue tu último día de permiso, eso significa que hoy deberías estar aquí-. Esta última parte le había sonado a Jack más severa de lo que deseaba así que a continuación dijo. –Así que te espero mañana a primera hora sin falta, pásatelo bien.

A Jack no le gustaba tener que dejar ese tipo de mensajes, no le gustaba tener que comportarse como "el jefe" con sus amigos, pero ese era su trabajo, y así lo hacía, sabía cuando debía comportarse como Jack Malone, el jefe al mando de la unidad de personas desaparecidas del FBI y Jack el amigo. Aún y así, con Sam siempre era difícil, se le hacía difícil el verse habándole como su superior, seguramente esa incomodidad que sentía era debida a que hubo un tiempo en que mantuvieron una relación que era algo más que pura amistad, una relación que incluso haberse acabado aún no había desaparecido por completo. Le fastidiaba profundamente el tener que tratarla así, pero mientras duró su relación nunca dejaron que afectara a su trabajo, así que tampoco iba a hacerlo ahora.

**26 horas desaparecida.**

Un nuevo día había llegado a la oficina, el ambiente se notaba cargado, esta vez todos habían llegado puntuales a la mesa de reuniones, todos menos una persona.

- ¿Sam aún no ha llegado?. Dijo Jack. Era una pregunta que no esperaba respuesta puesto que su ausencia era respuesta suficiente. Con un suspiro de indignación e inquietud cogió el teléfono y llamó, primero a su casa y después a su móvil, de ninguno obtuvo respuesta.

- Nada?. Dijo la mujer que también empezaba a extrañarse. Esta, mas que una pregunta era un pensamiento en voz alta. Jack se quedó mirando unos instantes a la lejanía hasta que se giró y dijo.

- Martin, Danny, os importaría pasaros por su casa y ver si ha sucedido algo? Iría yo pero... tengo una reunión con los directores de departamento. La rapidez con la que se le ocurrió esa excusa le dejó sorprendido, además le había quedado muy realista. El verdadero motivo por el cual él no quería ir era que, en el fondo, le aterraba lo que pudiera encontrar.

- Claro, no hay problema. Dijo Danny mientras se levantaba al igual que su compañero.

Un coche del gobierno se detuvo en la calle Madison entre la 12 y la 13, justo delante del edificio Thomas, el gran bloque de apartamentos en el que vivía Sam. Ambos habían estado un par de veces en su piso y tanto éste como la zona en que se encontraba situado eran una maravilla. Los dos hombres bajaron del vehículo casi a la vez y se encaminaron hacia la entrada.

-No lo sé, esto no me gusta nada... No es normal en ella... Inquirió Danny.

-Tal vez haya pasado algo...-. Delante de esta confesión El otro hombre contestó con una cara que reflejaba en parte odio en parte horror. Ante esto Martin se apresuró a aclarar lo que desde un principio había querido decir. –Me refiero a que tal vez le haya sucedido algún contratiempo... algunos aeropuertos han cerrado por el tiempo...-. Al ver que no solucionaba las cosas no dijo nada más. Asimismo acababan de atravesar el umbral y se dirigían al conserje, de modo que adoptó una actitud más profesional.

- Hola, agentes Fitzgerald y Taylor. Dijo Danny tomando la iniciativa mientras ambos mostraban sus credenciales al hombre de la mesa, debía tener unos cincuenta años y su rostro transmitía un extraño sentimiento de confianza.

-Hemos venido por... Comenzó a decir Martin.

-Por la Srta. Spade, si no me equivoco. Se anticipó el conserje

-Sí. Contestó intercambiando una mirada de desconcierto con su compañero. El hombre, al ver la expresión de sus interlocutores se precipitó a decir.

- No vienen por mi llamada?

-Qué llamada? Dijo Danny.

- Ayer llamé al 911 para denunciar su desaparición, les dije que salió a correr por la mañana y no volvió, creo que el agente del teléfono no me creyó.

Ambos agentes quedaron estupefactos, no se atrevían ni a mirarse el uno al otro. Danny cogió su teléfono móvil y se dispuso a dar la peor noticia que recordaba haber dado jamás.

El teléfono de Jack sonó, identificó el número en la pantalla, es por eso que se permitió unos segundos para respirar profundamente antes de descolgar el auricular.

-Dime. Las palabras que le siguieron desmoronaron a Jack por completo, no hicieron falta más explicaciones, y menos por teléfono, de modo que sólo les indicó que volvieran a las oficinas. Al colgar el aparato se pasó las manos desde la frente hacia la nuca y ahí las dejo mientras inspiraba de una manera exagerada, como si le fuera dificultoso respirar.

Vivian pasaba por delante de su puerta cuando vio la escena, únicamente su rostro fue necesario para entender que algo no iba nada bien.

- Sam ha desaparecido.

Fin de episodio. Espero que os haya gustado y haya despertado vuestro interés, por favor, hacerme saber qué os ha parecido. Se admiten todo tipo de sugerencias. Dependiendo del recibimiento continuaré escribiendo, aunque debo deciros que con que haya una sola persona a quien le haya gustado yo seguiré con el relato. El segundo capítulo ya está en marcha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note!** Siento mucho la tardanza, pero es que llegué la semana pasada de unas largas vacaciones, prometo seguir actualizando, el fanfic ya está acabado en mi cabeza, ahora sólo falta escribirlo.

Gracias a todos aquellos q comentan! (vosotros ya sabeis quien sois)

Capítulo II – **Looking for a missing person**

**27 horas desaparecida.**

Los tres agentes se encontraban sentados en la mesa de reuniones, los tres estaban en silencio, la tensión era evidente, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a decir nada, con cualquier otra persona ya estarían todos especulando sobre su paradero, pero esta vez era distinto, no se atrevían tan si quiera a imaginar qué podría haberle pasado a su compañera.

No hacía más de veinte minutos que su desaparición había sido confirmada y ya estaban todos abatidos, con la moral por los suelos, en estos momentos de lo único que tenían ganas era de irse a casa para ser simplemente los amigos preocupados que esperan a que los agentes acudan a interrogarlos, no se sentían con los ánimos de ser ellos quienes llevasen la investigación... tenían miedo de lo que pudieran descubrir pero... debían hacerlo, debían hacerlo por ella, se lo debían, la encontrarían, sí, la devolverían con los suyos, con ellos.

Al ver que Jack se acercaba por el pasillo se apresuraron a cambiar la compostura, debían aparentar tranquilidad y serenidad, sabían que su superior debía estar pasando por un infierno interno y no querían empeorar la situación con sus propios temores, debían guardar las apariencias por él. Pero al ver la decisión y la endereza con la que caminaba su superior quedaron vagamente desconcertados, era imposible que no estuviera afectado, paro al acercarse más a ellos se percataron que realmente estaba afligido y su rostro transmitía temor por lo que esta investigación significaba.

Avanzó con paso decidido pasando de la mesa y se detuvo frente a la pizarra blanca con una raya roja en el centro que tantas veces habían utilizado. Con fuerza, Jack pegó una fotografía de Sam en la parte superior.

-La desaparecida es Samantha Spade-. Dijo escribiendo su nombre al lado de la imagen de la mujer y girándose para afrontar a sus hombres. – Treinta años, agente federal destinada en la unidad de personas desaparecidas de Washington DC, la vieron por última vez ayer a las cinco de la mañana, aparentemente salió a correr y ya no volvió.

La manera de informarles sobre el caso, tan formal, les sorprendió, si Jack tenía la endereza para llevar el caso con normalidad, ellos también, de modo que empezaron a tomar notas en sus cuadernos aunque fueran datos que ya conocían de su amiga ahora debían enfocarlo como una persona que debía ser encontrada.

-Muy bien, quiero saberlo todo, a qué tiendas ha ido, por donde ha pasado, qué ha comido, con quien ha hablado... quiero saber hasta cuantas veces ha respirado durante estas dos últimas semanas-. Con este comentario de Jack, más personal que de costumbre, se hizo palpable que este caso era diferente a los demás. – Danny quiero que tú te encargues de revisar sus llamadas; Martin, tarjetas de crédito; Vivian, habla con la gente de la oficina, con sus amigas, haber qué saben-. Ciertamente, cuando oyó nombrar a las amigas se dio cuenta de todo lo que aún no sabían de su compañera. –Ah, y contacta con su familia; yo volveré a su piso y aprovecharé para hablar con el conserje.

Esperó a que todos acabase de tomar sus anotaciones cuando lo hubieron hecho, éstos aguardaron expectantes como si de una carrera se tratase y debieran esperar al pistoletazo de salida.

-Adelante. Dijo Jack.

Y con eso todos se pusieron en marcha.

**28 horas desaparecida**

Jack conducía con rapidez pero con cautela por las calles de la ciudad. Antes, en la oficina, había tenido que guardar las apariencias, delante de sus hombres debía mantener las apariencias, tenía que ser profesional, debía comportarse como el oficial al mando que era y mantener la compostura.

La compostura, tenía gracia, de lo último que tenía ganas ahora era de mantenerla. Cuando Sam no apareció aquella mañana su interior le decía que algo no andaba bien, pero se negó a creer esa sensación hasta que la llamada de Danny se lo confirmó, en ese momento, hubiera deseado tirar el teléfono contra la ventana y gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero en vez de ello reaccionó como si se tratase de cualquier otro caso de desaparición que investigaban a diario.

Ahora, sentado en el asiento de su coche, era la primera ocasión que tenía para plantearse lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Sam, una agente bajo su mando, una compañera, su amiga, su... había desaparecido, llevaban casi treinta horas sin saber nada de ella le podía haber pasado cualquier cosa, no pensaba como un agente barajando posibilidades de su posible paradero, sino que su cabeza sólo podía ponerse en lo peor, se la imaginaba tirada en cualquier cuneta, enterrada en algún bosque, abandonada en cualquier cuchitril... y como estos mil sitios más. Esos pensamientos hicieron que empezara a faltarle el aire, se sentía ahogado, de modo que se vio obligado a para el vehículo a un lado y tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. Cuando se hubo calmado se dispuso a tomar su camino de nuevo, pero no fue necesario puesto que al ver por la ventanilla identificó la puerta tan familiar que tantas veces había cruzado años atrás, había llegado a su destino.

Nada más entrar en el hall recordó todos y cada una de las veces en las que había entrado. Al dirigir su mirada hacia la recepción, reconoció al conserje sentado en detrás de su gran mesa de mármol, seguía siendo el mismo que años atrás, lo recordaba porque la cara de ese hombre siempre le había transmitido tranquilidad y bienestar. Al acercarse a él, y ver como le miraba, se percató que él también le había reconocido.

-Hola, buenos días, soy el agente Jack Malone. Dijo mostrándole sus credenciales.

-Hola-. Dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano. –Hace tiempo que no le veo por aquí, cuando fue la última vez... ¿hace dos años?

-Sí yo... . Ese comentario le pilló desprevenido, se preguntó cuantas cosas debía saber aquél hombre.

-Alguna novedad de la Srta. Spade?. Dijo cambiando completamente de tema, algo que Jack agradeció.

-Por eso he venido, cualquier información que pudiera facilitarnos a cerca de la actividad de la Srta. Spade durante estas dos últimas semanas, se lo agradecería.

-Por supuesto-. Ante esto, Jack sacó su libreta de notas del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se dispuso tomar anotaciones. –Bien, sino recuerdo mal, la Srta. Spade, hace tres viernes, llegó más tarde de lo de costumbre, lo recuerdo porque tenía bastante mala cara y le pregunté si se encontraba bien y ella me confesó que no lo estaba pero que tenía dos semanas de vacaciones para recuperarse. Aquel fin de semana apenas salió de su piso, de hecho estuve a punto de llamarla para comprobar que todo marchase bien-. Perfecto, pensó Jack, el portero se preocupaba de llamarla y él, ni se había molestado, no podía ser, su dedicación por su trabajo estaba volviendo a hacer mella en él ..

-Continuo?-. Preguntó el hombre al ver que el agente parecía distraido.

-Sí, sí, discúlpeme. Dijo avergonzado.

- Pues como le iba diciendo, la Srta. Spade parecía bastante absorta, pero el lunes salió por la mañana y volvió por la tarde siendo la misma de siempre, si me lo permite decirlo, estaba radiante. Después de eso no sucedió nada fuera de lo normal. Iba y venía como cualquier otra persona, en ocasiones traía consigo bolsas de la compra o de tiendas del centro. Recuerdo que alguna noche salió arreglada, seguramente a cenar, pero regresó sin ningún incidente. Como le he dicho todo transcurrió con normalidad. Este último viernes se fue de viaje, llevaba una maleta. Recuerdo que se acercó a mí y me pidió que le guardara el correo-. Dicho eso esbozó una leve sonrisa, lo que dijo a continuación pareció más bien un comentario personal en voz alta. –es curioso, yo pensaba hacerlo igualmente, es mi trabajo, creo que si me lo dijo fue para entablar una conversación. Le pregunté si pensaba estar fuera de casa por mucho tiempo y ella contestó que simplemente iba a pasar el fin de semana con unas amigas y que el domingo volvería. Y así fue, el domingo por la tarde volvió y no parecía que tuviera ningún problema. El lunes, a eso de las cinco de la mañana, salió a correr, no me empecé a preocupar hasta que vi que eran más de las ocho y no volvía. Sabía que tenía que ir al trabajo y para eso debía regresar para vestirse correctamente. Esperé un par de horas y después llamé a la policía.

- Eso es todo?. Dijo Jack levantando la vista de su cuaderno a lo que el hombre contestó con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

- Muy bien, volvamos al primer fin de semana. Ha dicho que el viernes regresó y le dijo que no se encontraba bien. Recuerda algo más al respecto?

El conserje se tomó unos instantes para pensar.

- Sí, dijo que no se encontraba bien, pero no creo que se refiriese a problemas de salud. Creo que su malestar era mental. Parecía realmente abatida y afectada. Como ya le he dicho durante el fin de semana no salió de su piso.

- Hasta el lunes. Le interrumpió Jack.

- Así es, salió y al regresar volvía a estar llena de vida. Lo siento, no recuerdo nada más.

- Gracias, si recuerda algo más, no dude en llamarme-. Dijo extendiéndole su tarjeta. – Ahora, si pudiera abrirme abrir el piso se lo agradecería.

- Claro. Dijo con cara afectiva facilitándole la copia de seguridad que guardaba de todos los vecinos.

- De nuevo, gracias. Dicho eso se dirigió a los ascensores.

El viaje hasta el duodécimo piso tardó tan sólo unos instantes, instantes que él aprovechó para dejar la mente en blanco, algo necesario para dejar de lado sus sentimientos, ahora debía concentrar todos sus sentidos en la investigación, Sam le necesitaba y merecía todos sus esfuerzos.

El timbre del ascensor le indicó que ya había llegado a su destino así que salió de él y caminó pocos metros por el pasillo de la izquierda hasta que llegó a la puerta que indicaba en números dorados 124, el piso de Sam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nada más entrar notó la presencia de Sam en todos y cada uno de los elementos de la casa. En primer lugar dio una vista rápida al salón, no vio nada fuera de lugar por lo que decidió ir al dormitorio donde creyó que tendría más suerte.

La habitación estaba diferente pero seguía siendo la misma. Se acercó a la cómoda, sobre ella había varias fotos, algunas ya las había visto, otras, en cambio, no, entre estas había una de un niño y una niña de unos ocho años más o menos, ambos estaban muy sonrientes y sujetaban una hoja de papel en la que se podía leer "¡Felicidades tía Sam!", ¿tía Sam? pensó, estaba seguro que ella no tenía sobrinos porqué era hija única, pero entonces, ¿quiénes eran esos niños?. En otra foto aparecía ella con otras tres mujeres, tres de ellas, incluida Sam, llevaban vestidos de dama de honor y la cuarta un vestido blanco de novia, parecían realmente felices. Las personas que aparecían en las imágenes debían ser importantes para ella, porqué de lo contrario no ocuparían un lugar tan especial en su habitación, y el hecho de no saber quién era esa gente le hizo preguntarse cuántas cosas más desconocería de ella. Sacó ambas imágenes de los marcos y se las guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Al lado de la cómoda había una maleta de tamaño medio, seguramente era la misma con la que se había ido el fin de semana. Aún estaba sin deshacer, miró en los bolsillos, había algunos tickets e hizo una nota mental de recordar a la científica que pusiera especial interés en ella.

Aunque nunca había creído en la posibilidad de que Sam hubiera huido, como un buen agente que se precie, debía, por lo menos, tenerla en cuenta. Pero lo que vio a continuación hizo que desechara por completo esa posibilidad. Sobre la cama había un conjunto de traje y chaqueta de color oscuro y una camisa beige, estaban estiradas con mucho cuidado y lista para ser utilizada, Sam iba a ir a trabajar después de salir a correr y por eso había preparado la ropa para no perder tiempo.

Lo que encontró en la cocina reforzó aún más la idea que ella no se había escapado. En la mesa había una botella de zumo de naranja, estropeada por el olor que desprendía, y junto a él una taza de cereales sin terminar. Al ver que allí no podía encontrar nada más se dirigió de nuevo al salón, ya iba a salir cuando la luz roja parpadeante del contestador indicando que tenía mensajes le llamó la atención. Se acercó y pudo leer que el aparato marcaba "2", sabía que uno de los mensajes era suyo pero desconocía de quién podía ser el otro, por lo que apretó el botón del aparato para poder oírlo.

Lo primero que le sorprendió del mensaje fue la hora de éste, las cuatro de la madrugada del lunes, no obstante su contenido aún fue más inesperado.

- Eh, soy yo, llevo seis horas esperándote-. Jack notó que el hombre arrastraba mucho las palabras, sin duda era por culpa del alcohol. –No me puedo creer que me hayas plantado, debí suponerlo, era demasiado bonito que una mujer bonita como tu aceptase una cita conmigo. Te creí, creí sinceramente que te estabas interesando por mí, creí que eras diferente, has jugado conmigo, zorra, eso quiere decir que yo también puedo jugar contigo, adiós Sam.

No le gusta que la llamen Sam, capullo! , pensó Jack mientras cogía la cinta del contestador, se la metía en el bolsillo y se disponía a abandonar el edificio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**30 horas desaparecida**

El ambiente en la oficina del departamento de personas desaparecidas del FBI era agobiante. Los agentes iban y venían con informes, documentos, consultaban mapas, discutían sobre la veracidad de diversos datos... El movimiento perceptible en la sala era casi frenético y teniendo en cuenta que la investigación acababa de empezar eso no era nada bueno.

La agitación era especialmente evidente en dos agentes. Danny estaba sentado junto al teléfono, recostado encima de la mesa, con las mangas de la camisa azul cielo dobladas por la altura del codo, la americana hacía tiempo que había desaparecido y la corbata había acabado por descansar desatada en su cuello. Se había pasado las últimas dos horas recopilando todas las llamadas que Samantha había recibido y realizado en las últimas tres semanas. Su destreza había hecho que pudiera recopilar toda la información posible con relación a las llamadas, sabía nombres, fechas, duradas, contenido... pero tristemente dudaba que fueran de mucha ayuda.

Martin seguía sentado en su mesa y no había dicho nada desde que aquella misma mañana empezó a investigar el movimiento en sus tarjetas de crédito. A juzgar por su expresión, él tampoco había tenido suerte.

Los dos hombres se habían tomado una pausa cuando Vivian entró en la sala, aún no había terminado de entrevistar a todos los empleados pero necesitaba comprobar unas fichas en su ordenador.

- Hola chicos-. Dijo en un tono indefinido.

-Ei. Fue lo único que dijo Danny, mientras Martin tan sólo le dedicó una fugaz mirada.

- Yo no sé vosotros, pero personalmente no estoy consiguiendo nada, he descubierto varias cosas sobre su vida, pero nada que a primera vista nos pueda ayudar.

- Te entiendo, yo creo que estoy dando palos de ciego.

Viv iba a volver al trabajo pero cuando vio que Jack se acercaba a ellos se sentó en la mesa con Danny y Martin rodó con su silla hasta su lado.

- Bien, he enviado un equipo para registrar su piso, aunque no creo que encuentren nada más-. Seguidamente se acercó a la pizarra blanca y cogió el rotulador. – Por ahora, veamos que tenemos.

- Samantha salió del trabajo hace dos semanas. Dijo señalando la pizarra con su bolígrafo para que segundos después Jack lo escribiera en la parte izquierda de esta que significaba que era el suceso más alejado cronológicamente del día en que desapareció.

- Ese fin de semana Sam salió poco y estaba afectada, seguramente por el caso de Molly Price-. Dijo Jack recordando el último caso en el que trabajó Sam. – Ahora bien, según el conserje el lunes volvió a estar bien-. Se tomó una pausa para anotar en la pizarra "Deprimida" y a continuación "Mejora, ¿alguien la ayuda a ello?". –Quiero saber qué fue lo que sucedió durante el fin de semana.

-Yo tengo algo-. Dijo Danny. – El lunes llamó a un tal doctor Henry Blackbord.

-Doctor?. Preguntó Vivian.

-Sí-. Continuó Danny. – Es... psiquiatra. He hablado con él, un tipo simpático, por lo visto Samantha le había estado viendo hasta hace un año, pero ese lunes le llamó para pedirle una cita. Ha salido con lo del secreto médico- paciente pero me ha asegurado que no había nada en ella que indicase que tenía intención de desaparecer o hacerse daño, me dijo que lo único que necesitaba ese lunes fue hablar.

Al oír eso, Jack borró su última anotación en la pizarra y escribió: "Habla con psiquiatra".

- Bien, durante las dos semanas siguientes yo no he encontrado gran cosa, al menos nada fuera de lo normal. Comentó Jack.

- Sí, en sus tarjetas de crédito-. Empezó a decir Martin. –No ha habido ninguna actividad fuera de lo corriente: tenemos recargos de Blumingdales, Macey's, también tenemos de algunos restaurantes, por la cantidad gastada diría que comió sola. Como podéis ver, nada inusual, hasta el viernes por la tarde donde hay una suma considerable de dinero destinada a una reserva de habitación en el hotel _Paradise Palace_ en Atlantic City. Llamé y me han confirmado que la Srta. Spade se hospedó junto con otras tres mujeres el fin de semana.

- Eso concuerda con la historia del conserje. Señaló Jack volviéndose hacia la pizarra. Dio un salto en el tiempo hasta el último fin de semana y anotó: "Viaje con amigas a Atlantic City".

- Sabemos qué hizo, quiénes son esas amigas?-. Preguntó Vivian.

- Sí-.Dijo Danny. –Había un número al que más llamadas se habían realizado. Lo comprobé, correspondía a Susan Lewis. He hablado con ella y me ha confirmado que estuvo con Samantha y dos amigas más de fin de semana. Cuando le he dicho que Samantha había desaparecido... ha puesto el grito en el cielo. Tanto ella como sus otras dos amigas, Dawn Harris y Clair Waters, se dirigen hacia aquí.

- Bien, seguramente se trate de estas mujeres-. Dijo Jack mostrándoles la fotografía de la boda que había cogido de casa de Sam.

- Dónde la has encontrado?. Inquirió Martin.

- Estaba en el piso de Sam. Ha su lado estaba esta otra-. Dijo pasándoles la imagen de los dos niños. – Deberíamos averiguar quienes son, deben saber lo que ha pasado.

- Que sean familia queda descartado-. Comenzó a decir Viv. –Como ya sabéis sus padres ya no viven, es hija única... he podido hablar con un primo lejano, vive en Seatle, no va a venir.

- Bien, pues encárgate de buscar a esos niños. Tal vez sus padres sepan algo que nos pueda servir-. Dijo Jack. – Martin, alguna actividad más en sus tarjetas de crédito que nos indiquen qué hizo durante el fin de semana?

- No, tendremos que esperar a que lleguen sus amigas.

- Esperaremos-. Dijo con un matiz que mostraba su desagrado hacia esa opción. – Sigamos, llegamos al lunes, ayer, ella sale a correr a las cinco de la mañana-. Dijo mientras lo escribía en la pizarra. – A dónde iría a correr?

- A algún gimnasio... a la calle, algún parque quizás. Conjeturó Viv.

- Ya lo sé-. Dijo Danny mientras se levantaba de golpe y se dirigía hacia otro agente. – Ei, Morris, me prestas ese mapa?-. Al decirlo cogió un gran tablón equipado con ruedas que tenía sujeto un gran mapa de Maniatan y lo llevó junto al tablón de Samantha para que sus compañeros pudieran verlo. – Mirar, Samantha vive aquí-. Dijo señalando una isla de edificios en el sur. – Le gusta correr en zonas verdosas, y la que está más cerca de donde vive es Central Park. Fui a correr muchas veces con ella y siempre íbamos a la misma zona-. Dijo señalando un cuadrante de la zona este del parque. – Bien, para acceder a esa zona, esta es la entrada que está más cerca de su casa, deberíamos empezar por esa zona.

- Des de luego, Carter-. Dijo Jack a otro agente. – Envía a doce agentes de uniforme, que peinen esta zona-. Dijo barriendo una parte del mapa con la mano. – Y si no encuentran nada, que busquen en todo Central Park, y que pregunten también a los tenderos que abran antes de las diez y pregunten si la recuerdan haber visto.

Cuando Jack se volvió de nuevo hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sus agentes, notó que Vivian estaba intranquila, sabía que quería decir algo, por lo que la miro invitándola a hacerlo.

- Jack, sabemos que Samantha no se ha ido por propia voluntad...-. Hizo una pausa para intentar decir lo siguiente con tacto. – seguramente nos encontremos delante de un secuestro o... . No acabó la frase puesto que para la siguiente opción no le salían las palabras.

- Deberíamos revisar casos antiguos-. Sugirió Martin. – Buscar si alguna de las personas a las que investigamos tendrían motivos para hacerle algo, ya sabéis, por venganza.

- Estoy de acuerdo-. Dijo Jack. – Ponte a ello, pero antes, quiero que escuchéis esto, creo que guarda relación con lo de la venganza. Alguien dejó un mensaje bastante interesante en el contestador de Sam ayer a las cuatro de la madrugada, podría ser nuestro sospechoso. A continuación introdujo la cinta en el contestador de la mesa más cercana y todos oyeron el mismo mensaje que a él le había hecho estremecerse.

- Pero qué diablos es esto?-. Se preguntó Martin en voz alta, esto ya era demasiado, no era suficiente con la desaparición de Samantha sino que ahora también había implicado un psicópata , pensó.

- Por lo que dice en el mensaje-. Comenzó a decir Vivian. – parece ser que la conocía, he hablado con agentes de la oficina y nadie sabe si salía con alguien.

- También puede ser un loco, el tío iba borracho. Apuntó Danny.

- Sea cual sea su relación con Sam,-. Dijo Jack. – es la única pista que tenemos, así que Danny, encuentra a ese tío.

Cuando todos iban a levantarse para seguir con su trabajo, el teléfono de la mesa de Danny sonó.

- Taylor-. Contestó. – Sí, tráelas aquí arriba-. Colgó. – Jack, han llegado las amigas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Susan Lewis y Clair Waters estaban sentadas en la mesa de la sala de reuniones. Frente a ellas se encontraban Jack y Vivian, Danny y Martin observaban la escena guardando silencio, uno estaba sentado en el sofá y el otro permanecía de pie junto a la ventana

Susan, la mujer sentada a la izquierda, era morena, alta, esbelta y entrada ya en los cuarenta, quien ocupaba el asiento a su derecha era, por el contrario, rubia, de estatura media, mas gruesa y rondando los treinta. Aunque aparentemente se diferenciasen tanto físicamente, había algo que las igualaba, el temor, el desconcierto. Jack había notado ese malestar, esa incomodidad, por lo que se precipitó a hablar.

- Entiendo que esta situación les pueda resultar difícil, pero es importante que nos respondan a algunas cuestiones-. Hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor, cuatro agentes eran demasiado. – Que nuestra presencia no las impresione, todos trabajamos con Sam-. El gesto de asentimiento de una de las mujeres fue suficiente como para comenzar el interrogatorio.

- Antes de todo-. Dijo mostrándoles la fotografía de la boda. – Estas son ustedes, verdad?

- Sí-. Comenzó a decir la mujer morena. – Es de la boda de Dawn, hace seis meses.

- Y donde está... . Quiso preguntar, aunque la respuesta de Clair se le adelantó.

- Dawn vive en Chicago, hemos hablado con ella, vendrá en cuanto vuelvan a abrir el aeropuerto, el mal tiempo ha hecho que cancelen toldos los vuelos.

- Bien, necesitamos que nos expliquen todo lo que recuerden de estas dos últimas semanas.

- Yo-. Dijo tímidamente Clair como si se avergonzase de su siguiente afirmación. – No supe nada de ella hasta este fin de semana.

- En cambio, según las llamadas telefónicas registradas en el teléfono fijo de Sam, parece ser que, con usted, señora Lewis sí que mantuvo contacto más a menudo.

- Sí, es cierto.

- Alguna cosa que considere importante?. Dijo acercando su bolígrafo al cuaderno que tenía en la mesa.

- No sabría... . La mujer parecía desconcertada.

- Cualquier cosa fuera de lo común, notó algo en su comportamiento que le extrañara?

- Lo cierto es que no, estuvo como siempre, Sam es una gran amiga... me está ayudando mucho con mi divorcio...-. se puso a sollozar. – Básicamente sólo hablamos de mí... ella, sólo me escuchaba mientras yo me desahogaba...-. Concluyó secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo blanco.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada, lo ha hecho muy bien. Jack se tomó unos segundos de los que no disponía para calmar a la mujer.

- Ahora, si no les importa, me gustaría saltar a este último fin de semana-. Dijo hablando lentamente. – Si no he entendido mal, lo pasaron en Atlantic City.

- Así es-. Clair tomó el relevo de la palabra a su amiga al ver que esta no se encontraba con ánimo de hacerlo. – Dawn nos llamó el jueves, la habían hecho socia del bufete en el que trabaja. Para celebrar su ascenso decidimos pasar el fin de semana juntas. Llegamos al hotel el viernes por la noche, cenamos y nos quedamos en el casino.

- Jugaron?-. Inició Vivian.

- Sí, pero no ganamos gran cosa, a Sam no le gusta jugar, así que básicamente estuvimos en el bar del hotel.

- De modo que no ganaron suficiente dinero como para que alguien quisiera recuperar el suyo.

- No.

- Bien, prosiga. La alentó Jack.

- Bien, el sábado lo pasamos prácticamente en la piscina, nada importante. Después, por la noche, fuimos a un bar que nos recomendó el recepcionista. Bebimos bastante, un tipo se nos acercó, Alex, dijo que se llamaba, y empezó a hablar con nosotras aunque parecía más interesado en Sam que en otra cosa, era simpático. Estuvimos juntos hasta las tres de la madrugada, pero antes de irnos Alex invitó a cenar a Sam el domingo, ella le dijo que sí.

- Le dijo que sí?-. Se extrañó Jack, eso si que no era normal en ella.

- Bueno, lo cierto es que le dijo que sí para poder quitárnoslo de encima, el tío se había puesto pesado al final, demasiado alcohol-. Al oir eso Jack y Vivian intercambiaron miradas. - La cosa es que el domingo volvimos y no pasó nada más.

- El domingo por la noche me llamó, estuvimos hablando poco, dijo que estaba cansada y que quería dormir un poco porque el lunes volvía al trabajo-. Suspiró. – Dios, no me lo puedo creer, qué le puede haber pasado...

- Ahora nos gustaría que escuchasen este mensaje, fíjense en la voz, podría ser el hombre que conocieron en el bar, Alex?. A continuación pasó la cinta del contestador.

- Dios mío! Pero que...-. Susan iba a empezar a blasfemar en voz alta pero se dio cuenta de que se desviaba de la conversación por lo que prosiguió. – Sí, es él.

- Está segura?-. Quiso cerciorarse Vivian.

- Absolutamente-. Su afirmación quedó respaldada con el frenético asentimiento de cabeza de Clair.

- Muy bien, saben algo más de él?-. Preguntó Jack.

- Dijo que era médico o algo relacionado con hospitales, no dijo de dónde era, pero se hospedaba en el _Magestic_.

- Bien, han sido de mucha ayuda-. Dijo Jack levantándose seguido de las dos mujeres-. Sin embargo, les pediría que por favor no salieran de la ciudad, es posible que volvamos a necesitarlas-. Dijo tendiéndole la mano a Clair.

- Avísennos si descubren algo. Despidiendo a Susan.

- Un momento-. Se anticipó Vivian. – Antes de que se vayan-. Sacó la foto de los niños. – Conocen a éstos niños?

- Claro, son Peter y Cloe, los ahijados de Sam, vivieron en su edificio hasta hace un año, trasladaron a su padre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**32 horas desaparecida.**

- Acabo de hablar con la señora Preston, tampoco sabía nada, más que información hemos conseguido otra mujer alarmada. Dijo Vivian tirando una carpeta sobre la mesa.

- Pues yo no he tenido más suerte con antiguos expedientes, no he encontrado nada por lo que alguien pudiera atentar contra Samantha, al menos no menos que contra todos nosotros. Reveló Martin.

- Nada?. Se extrañó la mujer.

- Nada especial, pero para estar seguros he puesto a tres agentes comprobando coartadas por si acaso. A continuación apareció Jack, quién empezó a hablar de inmediato.

- Acabo de hablar con los agentes, en Central Park no han encontrado nada, pero hay una floristería cerca de la entrada por la que creemos que entró Sam, el vendedor recuerda haberla visto entrar, pero no salir.

- Podría haber salido por cualquier otra puerta. Sugirió Martin.

- Podría ser-. Jack suspiró con la mirada perdida en el aire, podrían ser tantas cosas, o podría no ser nada, había cientos de desapariciones en los que las personas simplemente eran víctimas de asesinato o violaciones o las dos cosas y a los pocos días el cadáver aparecía en un contenedor de basura, si no encontraban nada en las próximas horas, se prepararía para lo peor. – Y vosotros, qué tenéis?

Los agentes no respondieron, sus miradas lo decían todo. La mirada de Jack pasó de las caras apenadas de las dos personas que tenía delante a la figura de Danny al fondo de la sala que en aquellos momentos colgaba el teléfono con ímpetu y se dirigía hacia ellos.

- Chicos, no os lo vais a creer, he encontrado a Alex-. Al ver que sus compañeros le observaban como si acabara de hallar el Santo Grial prosiguió. – Durante ese fin de semana en el _Magestic _se celebraba una simposio sobre neurocirugía así que busqué en la lista de invitados, ni rastro de ningún doctor Alex, así que busqué en todo el registro del hotel, nada, ¿sabéis quién era el único Alex ese fin de semana? El mozo de las maletas. La señora Lewis lo ha reconocido-. Dijo mostrándoles una foto. - Dos agentes lo traen para aquí.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**34 horas desaparecida**

Alex Banks estaba sentado en la sala de interrogatorios, había algo en él que le proporcionaba cierto misticismo. Parecía un hombre muy distinguido, vestía un traje de americana y chaqueta a la altura de los grandes empresarios y su pose emanaba un aire de confianza.

Jack entró con decisión en la sala llevando una grabadora en la mano.

- Si me perm...

- Cállate-. Le ordenó. Le habían traído con una orden judicial, tenía sus derechos, eso estaba claro, pero no era como si hubiera venido con voluntad propia. – y escucha-. Dio paso al mensaje en el contestador. – Y bien?. Dijo cuando finalizó.

- Qué quiere que le diga?. Dijo el hombre en un tono que curiosamente no se semejaba a la impertinencia sino que realmente no sabía qué decirle al respecto.

- Qué tal si prueba con la verdad, doctor?

- Ah! Eso, verá, no se llega muy lejos diciendo que trabajas cargando maletas, sé que está mal mentir, pero todo el mundo lo hace-. Al ver que su comentario no despertaba risas en su interlocutor, prosiguió. - El sábado por la noche conocí a un grupo de mujeres, había una en especial que era preciosa así que le pedí una cita, ella aceptó, pero el domingo me pasé horas esperándola en el restaurante y no apareció.

- Le plantó, y eso le sentó mal por eso dejó ese mensaje y por eso la secuestró. Dijo Jack peligrosamente cerca de la cara del sospechoso.

- Sí!-. La cara de sorpresa de Jack le hizo darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se apresuró a rectificar. – Quiero decir, no.

- Aclárese señor Banks, sí, no... . Dijo en tono irritante.

- Sí, estaba enfadado con ella, por eso dejé el mensaje, y no, yo no le he hecho ningún daño. Sé lo que puede parecer pero lo cierto es que estaba bastante borracho, de lo contrario nunca habría dicho tales cosas.

- Está seguro?. Dudo Jack, ante lo que el hombre resopló frustrado.

- Muy bien, a ver, cuando despareció?-. Al ver que el agente no le entendía, volvió a decir-. Sam, cuando desapareció.

- El lunes por la mañana.

- El lunes por la mañana, después de que cerraran el restaurante, me fui a un club de striptease y a eso de las nueve volví al trabajo-. El rostro del agente permanecía impasible. – Adelante, compruébelo.

Jack se disponía a abandonar la sala cuando el otro hombre hizo un comentario para el que tan siquiera se giró.

- Agente Malone, espero que la encuentre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**48 horas desaparecida**

Esto no tenía ningún sentido, hacía dos días que Sam había desaparecido y estaban igual que al principio o tal vez peor. La coartada del único sospechoso que tenían había resultado ser cierta por lo que habían tenido que dejarlo marchar.

En estos momentos Jack se encontraba en su despacho repasando una y otra vez lo poco que tenían con respecto al caso mientras esperaba que le confirmasen unos resultados. El resto del equipo no tardaría en llegar, hacía ya cinco horas que se habían marchado a casa, bien "marcharse" no sería correcto, lo cierto es que les tuvo que ordenar que lo hicieran, sabía que necesitaban descanso, agentes agotados era equivalente a posibles errores en la investigación y eso no se lo podía permitir. Aun y así, estaba seguro que sus tres agentes estarían en sus casas haciendo lo mismo que él, intentar encontrar algo que hubieran pasado por alto.

Jack se recostó en su sillón y se permitió cerrar los ojos unos segundos. Cuando los volvió a abrir vio como sus tres agentes llegaban a la oficina en tono solemne y se ponían al trabajo sin rito alguno. Al verles se dispuso a unirse a ellos.

- Buenos días. Les saludó Jack.

- Buenos días. Le contestó Vivian mientras los otros dos agentes simplemente le dirigían una mirada a modo de saludo.

Se dirigía a empezar la sesión informativa cuando una mujer trajeada y con el pelo moreno, ensortijado y más voluminoso que Jack jamás hubiese visto apareció en el departamento. Parecía estar buscando a alguien. Se disponía a proseguir con el informe cuando la mujer se les acercó.

- Disculpen, busco a...-. Se cercioró del nombre que tenía anotado en una agenda antes de pronunciarlo. – Jack Malone.

- Yo soy Jack Malone. Dijo el agente algo intrigado.

- Soy Stella Bonasera del CSI-. La mujer hablaba con voz decidida y con mucha formalidad, aun y así también era perceptible un leve rastro de nerviosismo, Jack se preguntó sino tendría algo que ver con la desaparición de Sam, si el CSI le estaba buscando tal vez... se obligó a seguir pensando en esa línea, ya estaba creando historias en su cabeza y la mujer aún no había acabado.

- Usted dirá. Dijo Jack invitándola a proseguir.

- Verá, estamos investigando un asesinato que creemos les podrá interesar.

Jack lo sopesó unos segundos, si se tratase del asesinato de Sam, la mujer lo habría dicho desde un principio, anunciar una muerte con "un caso que le pueda interesar" sería algo muy cruel, por eso decidió que no le interesaba antes de escuchar de qué se trataba.

- Lo siento, ahora mismo no puedo ayudarla, uno de los nuestros ha desaparecido. No consideró necesario dar más información.

- Nuestro sospechoso es Graham Spaulding-. Al ver que ese nombre despertaba el interés de su interlocutor, se aventuró a decir. – Les prometo que sólo será unos minutos.

- La víctima es July Newman-. Dijo mostrándoles unas fotografías de la escena del crimen en las que se podía ver la atrocidad con la que se había asesinado a la mujer. – Encontraron el cadáver en un viejo almacén abandonado. Habían abusado de ella, varias personas, había sido torturada, el cuerpo presentaba profundas incisiones, murió desangrada.

- Sigo sin entender... . Jack dudaba que realmente eso fuera de su interés.

- Junto al cadáver encontramos una cinta dirigida a usted-. Notó la cara de impaciencia en el hombre. – Creemos que el asesinato de la Sra. Newman fue un simple pretexto, el asesino necesitaba llamar nuestra atención para poder comunicarse. Lo que dice en la cinta es bastante interesante y... escúchela.

Pusieron la cinta en la grabadora y la situaron en la mesa y los cinco agentes ser sentaron a su alrededor.

- Hola Jack, cuanto tiempo-. Dijo la voz que esperaba no volver a escuchar jamás. – Te estarás preguntando porqué aparezco ahora, después de casi un año viviendo en el silencio. Pues bien, digamos que después de nuestra última aventura juntos me apené mucho porqué no pude acabar de darte mi regalo al completo, tu curiosidad me obligó a abandonar mi obsequio, te sorprenderías de lo cerca que estuviste de atraparme, pero no podía permitir que lo hicieras, de modo que muy a mi pesar "aborté la misión", como diría tu gente.-. Jack notó que en la voz del hombre se podía percibir un deje de vehemencia . – Yo soy un hombre de palabra, me ha costado un año, pero ya tengo otro regalo preparado para ti y créeme, será mucho mejor que el de la última vez. Si me he demorado tanto ha sido porque este cometido que me he propuesto necesitaba una larga preparación, quiero que esta vez todo sea perfecto, porque tú lo mereces, tú me dedicaste mucho tiempo y yo quiero hacer lo mismo por ti. Dejémonos de preámbulos, ahí va un anticipo, espero que sepas aprovecharlo.

Voy a hacerte daño, igual que tu me lo hiciste a mi, tú me quitaste mis quince minutos de gloria, yo te daré algo más de tiempo, tienes tres días, después de 72 horas, lo que pueda pasar, ya no dependerá ni de mi, ni de ti... te quitaré aquello que más dolor te pueda causar, sí Jack, te lo quitaré... o puede que ya lo haya hecho... que empiece el espectáculo.

Nada más acabarse la grabación, Jack se levantó cogiendo su teléfono móvil con rabia de la mesa y se alejó unos pasos del grupo. Marcó un número y esperó a que el otro lado de la línea respondieran.

- Hola cariño!. Le devolvió el saludo a su hija menor.

- Kate está mama en casa?-. Dijo con esa voz con la que se habla con los niños. – Sí? Dile que se ponga.

- Maria? Estáis bien? No ha sucedido nada extraño?-. Las preguntas salían de su boca a gran velocidad sin dejar que la mujer contestase. – No os ha molestado nadie? Ni llamadas, ni visitas sospechosas?-. Al ver que estaba alarmando a su ex-mujer, se dispuso a explicarse. – Tranquila, no, no, quiero que me escuches con atención, no te alarmes, pero voy a enviar a dos agentes para que estén con vosotras hasta que acabe el caso en el que estoy trabajando, es sólo por precaución, pero hasta que lleguen y te vuelva a llamar no quiero que salgáis de casa. Y estate tranquila, no pasará nada.

La casi nula oposición que había planteado su ex-mujer al hecho de colocarles escolta teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias le dejaron bastante sorprendido, lo cierto es que desde el divorcio se llevaban mucho mejor.

- Seguramente habrá sido un farol, para distraernos de su verdadero objetivo. Aventuró Martin levantándose de la mesa mientras Vivian y Danny hacían lo mismo.

- Jack...-. Escuchó que le llamaba la voz de Vivian en un tonó que jamás había oído antes. Con temor, se volvió lentamente hacia ella. Si el tono de su voz ya le había inquietado, la expresión de su rostro no ayudó a tranquilizarle. La mirada de Vivian se desplazó de él a la pizarra blanca con la línea roja, Jack hizo lo mismo y entendió el motivo del miedo de la mujer, la razón era la fotografía de la mujer que se encontraba en la pizarra y lo que ello significaba.

- Tiene a Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bien, ya he acabado el segundo capítulo, me he asombrado hasta yo misma ha sido el más largo que jamás haya escrito de una tirada! Espero que os siga gustando porque yo voy a seguir escribiendo, como el antagonista de esta historia ha dicho, el espectáculo debe continuar!


End file.
